


【山組OS】在夜店喝酒突然變成保護費是不是搞錯了什麼

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊170513交嵐引發的腦洞PARO。＊黑道智xRapper翔，蠢萌。
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 4





	1. 001

在那之後，櫻井翔每次回想起當初他們相遇的場景，臉頰仍會發燙，就算他們的初次見面有點奇怪、完全是異於常人的戀愛開端，也不能阻止他陷入回憶時免不了的害臊。

一杯調酒就這麼被送到櫻井翔面前，他下意識就要拒絕，在這個夜店擔任炒熱氣氛的Rapper，偶爾主持場子偶爾跳舞，也超過一年了，他不是沒有被如此邀請過，可男男女女無論相貌氣質都被他委婉拒絕，他知道自己酒量不是很好，啤酒還行，濃度高一點的調酒就沒輒，他也很清楚夜店裡什麼都有可能發生，例如酒後亂性，或者其他更糟的。

櫻井翔不會說自己是什麼潔身自好的禁慾主義者，他只是不想因此把這個工作搞砸罷了，隨著熱鬧氣氛下場去跳跳舞還可以接受，醉倒可就不行，那豈不是把重責大任都丟給他的搭檔松本潤了嗎？櫻井翔不想聽見松本潤隔天抱怨要一人分飾兩角邊刷唱盤邊唱Rap，順便跟他討毫無意義的請客。

再次望向面前的酒杯，Between The Sheets 床笫之間，酒如其名濃烈而充滿暗示，他靠上吧檯，正要開口詢問酒保究竟是誰送他這麼一杯大膽的調酒，便見身邊一人靠了上來。

「這杯請你。」

「謝謝，但還是⋯⋯」講話極少吃螺絲的專業Rapper櫻井翔轉過頭，還沒說完的拒絕硬生生吞回腹裡，眼前男人的打扮在夜店突兀不已——一襲白西裝黑襯衣配上一副拉風的墨鏡，對櫻井翔煞有其事地勾起嘴角，櫻井翔完全沒忍住，嘴巴驚訝地張大不知道該說什麼才好。

「怎麼？」

「不、呃、」他感覺自己「不」字落下時，周圍幾個壯漢的視線瞬間鎖定他，男人耐心地靠著吧檯等待他的答案，讓櫻井翔緊張了起來。

這什麼情況？顯然男人並不是刻意奇裝異服吸引他人注意，那身西裝恐怕就是他平時的打扮了。如果西裝是男人一貫的打扮，那麼他不是個花俏有錢的牛郎，就是個花俏有錢的黑道老大什麼的了。周圍壯漢一副準備衝上來揍他的模樣令他心生畏懼，答案恐怕偏向後者，男人氣勢高人一等，雖然跟夜店格格不入，櫻井翔的腦袋高速運轉，如果真要跟這裡有什麼牽扯的話，男人恐怕是來收保護費的。

他對酒保相葉投射求救的眼神，相葉此時卻根本不在吧檯，跑去送酒給其他客人了，他不放棄地看向舞台側的DJ松本潤，那人耳朵貼在全罩式耳機上，震耳欲聾的電子音樂節奏滿溢舞池，完全沒注意到櫻井翔蹓躂去哪。

「我⋯⋯」面對看來分明就是黑道老大的男人，櫻井翔沒膽拒絕，拒絕，不保的可能是性命；接受，不保的是貞操。那杯酒的意圖無他，櫻井翔明白。心一狠，做好決定，他緩緩伸手搆向酒杯，掩飾不住自己手指顫抖。

男人正注視著他一舉一動。

「你叫什麼？」

「Show。」嚥下一大口調酒，香氣在口中散開，隨即是強烈的酒精後勁襲來。

「蠻好聽的。」

「謝謝。」這下櫻井翔開始找不到平衡感，他感覺脖子上的金項鍊有一下沒一下的晃著，把他都晃暈了，拿著酒杯的手倒是很穩，他配合地再喝一口，黑道大佬的身影從一個變成兩個，夜店裡就他的西裝一團白，看著多扎眼，DJ放的電子音樂聽來越來越像迷幻音樂，夜店的節奏放慢，天旋地轉。

那個黑道大佬湊了上來，彷彿慢動作回放，暈眩之中櫻井翔聽見一個名字，接著便倒在吧檯上，失去知覺。

  
-

  
「大野智。」


	2. 002

山風組組長人稱リーダー的大野智此刻正煩惱於他收到的「保護費」。他也不是想鬧事，來這家夜店收保護費已經是稀鬆平常的事情了，夜店的經理看到他還是一副恐慌的樣子，誰叫他大野智穿著一襲正裝戴著墨鏡身後跟著一堆小弟？

「保護費？」他才剛開口，經理便指著吧檯處，一溜煙的跑掉，眼神停留在吧檯附近，大野智只看到一名男子與他閃亮亮的金項鍊，鴨舌帽遮住他半張臉，大野智離他有段距離看不清楚。

所以保護費就是那個男人？沒聽過夜店保護費不給錢給人的，也許是道上有傳聞他喜好男色一事，才特別做了這個安排？大野智皺起眉頭，其實他自己也不知道自己性取向為何，他不在意性別，男女對他來說無所謂。

考慮一下再說。他可是リーダー，他想要店家給錢，店家就得給。

領著身後的小弟走到吧檯時，大野智又更加相信男人被當作保護費交給他的事情了。男人雖然穿著簡單，白色T恤配破損牛仔褲，頭巾上再戴頂鴨舌帽，街頭風格的Hip Hop裝扮已足夠吸引大野智。男人是個Money Boy？被當作保護費送給他？  
儘管是Money boy，大野智也不能否認對方長得很好看這件事。他拉住匆匆走過他身邊的酒保，板著一張談判時他會擺出的威嚇臉，伸手拿走盤子上的一杯調酒，放到「保護費」旁邊。  
「這杯請你。」

男人見酒，面有難色，見到他，臉色更是難看，「謝謝，但還是⋯⋯」

「怎麼？」大野智頓時又充滿問號，不是說好男人是要給他的「保護費」嗎？難不成那人還不知道？

「不、呃、我⋯⋯」一陣緊張地東張西望，男人最後還是把視線放回大野智身上，舉起酒杯嚥下一大口，吞嚥時仰起頭，脖子的曲線甚是好看，大野智盯得目不轉睛，這家夜店是不是偷偷調查過他的喜好，怎麼就恰好送上一個長相是他喜歡的男人呢？

「你叫什麼？」

「Show。」名字聽起來就像Money Boy的男人再喝一口，似乎不習慣調酒的濃烈，他雙頰發紅，看上去有些恍惚，整個人都靠上吧檯只為維持平衡。

「蠻好聽的。」

「謝謝。」

大野智覺得那聲「謝謝」特別好聽，他站得更近，男人喝了兩口卻像要醉了一樣，朦朦朧朧地投射曖昧的眼神。喔......看來他還是知道自己是被當成「保護費」送過來的，只是想裝純潔裝神秘保持距離？大野智勾起微笑，既然都主動送上了，沒有不吃的道理。

他在男人耳邊自我介紹，沒想到男人真醉了，往他身上倒，脫力地靠在他肩頭，嘴唇還有酒痕，五光十色照耀下閃閃發光，大野智一時沒忍住，俯下身親了一口，「Show⋯⋯」

看向下屬，用下巴指指自己胸口的Show，壯漢們立刻湊上，扛起櫻井翔，跟在大野智身後緩緩步出夜店。

纖長的手指揪住白色西裝外套，大野智帥氣地重新披上，外套飛起的弧度顯得他更為威風，他推了推夜裡也戴著的墨鏡，邁出自信的步伐，「走了。」

  
-

夜店經理十分慌張，要來收保護費的黑道老大連著小弟們一起不見，他手上還拿著幾疊現金呢。

「啊咧？經理你有看到翔ちゃん嗎？」酒保相葉雅紀回到吧檯，一副不解的樣子。

「沒、沒有，倒是你有沒有看到那些黑道，他們走了嗎？」

「唔⋯⋯不知道，沒看到。」

-

醒來時頭還微疼，櫻井翔按著太陽穴緩緩坐起身，發覺好像有哪裡不太一樣。

床跟自己的相比，摸起來軟了些，而且⋯⋯他往旁邊一摸，人的體溫讓他嚇了一大跳，櫻井翔趕緊低下頭查看棉被底下自己究竟發生了什麼事，這下好了，他忍不住罵了聲髒話，還是英文的，他什麼也沒穿，裸體。

他開始回想昨天晚上到底怎麼了，記憶斷在他喝下一個疑似黑道老大請的酒，對方講出一個名字那裡，之後的事他完全沒有印象。

在他設想中最糟糕的事情發生了。櫻井翔暗自下定決心以後滴酒不沾，好讓發生這種意外的機率降到最低。他掀開棉被，身旁的男人轉過身，咕噥著他聽不懂的隻字片語。

冷靜下來觀察案發現場，床上沒有奇怪的物品，他的衣服被整齊疊好，自己身上意外的沒有任何歡愛過後可能留下的痕跡，他起身隨便動了動，腰跟屁股也不痛，看來大野智並沒有亂來。

這黑道老大還是挺有信用的嘛。

「⋯⋯Show？」

「啊。」他還沒準備好要面對大野智，包括兩個男人裸著身體蓋棉被一起睡覺卻好像沒做什麼這件事。

「你⋯⋯」

「我、我要走了、抱歉！」

櫻井翔匆匆忙忙在床邊找到自己昨晚穿的衣服，還沒開始動作卻被大野智拉住手腕。

「你要去哪？」那隻手不捨地沿著手腕向上撫摸。

「回家啊。」

他察覺大野智困惑至極的眼神，但假裝沒看到似地，抽回被抓住的手，首先穿好內褲遮掩尷尬，大野智沒再做什麼出格的舉動，只是坐起身很正經地看著他的雙眼問道：「你現在是我的人了，這裡就是你的家啊？」

「喔⋯⋯」他點點頭，一時反應不過來，「欸⋯⋯不對！你剛剛說什麼？」

「你現在是我的人了，這裡就是你的家？」

「你在說什麼？」

大野智看了一眼床頭手機，早上八點，他還有一個小時可以混。比起用講的，他更喜歡身體力行。

於是櫻井翔再次經歷一陣天旋地轉，回過神時大野智已經整個人壓在他身上，掀開棉被準備大幹一場，前者當然不能讓後者得逞，一手摀著胯部一手按著大野智肩頭，「停。我昨天醉了，你能不能先跟我講清楚發生了什麼事？」

「我昨天去收保護費，他們把你送給我。」瞇起眼的大野智彷彿獵人抓住獵物在思考要怎麼殺怎麼吃，膝蓋擠進櫻井翔腿間，他俯下身越靠越近。

「哈啊？不不不這一定有什麼誤會，你放開我，欸！」

「嗯⋯⋯你不是Money Boy嗎？應該很習慣⋯⋯呃、跟男人做、吧？」

「你是不是認錯人了？我不是Money Boy、你快放開我！」

「叫我サトシ。這可是福利，別人都要叫我リーダー的喔。」

「什麼跟什麼？唔！」

近在咫尺就要親上來的嘴唇被用力咬了一口，沁出血珠，瞄了一眼對方半勃的下身，危機四伏，但他還有機會，絕對不能被這個陌生男人吃抹乾淨。櫻井翔用腳踹向大野智下腹，不管情況如何，先逃走再說，否則他可能真要淪為黑道老大的玩物。他用飛快的速度套上衣服，趁著大野智痛的反應不過來，奔向房門口——「別、別走！Show！」

「再也不見！」


	3. 003

「沒想到這麼快我們就再次相逢了呢，Show！」

大野智身穿白西裝，跟昨天晚上櫻井翔印象中那套略有不同，但現在櫻井翔看了都覺得討厭，即使對方算的上長相頗帥。

「不是跟你說別走了嗎？」

「唔⋯⋯」櫻井翔拼命搖頭，嘴巴上黏著膠帶，發不出聲音，他剛逃出大野智的房間，就被門外兩個彪形大漢抓住，五花大綁，維持這個樣子十分鐘，整好裝扮的大野智才出現。現在他就像那些黑幫電影中被綁架的可憐人犯，綁在椅子上不得動彈。

「你想說話？」

櫻井翔點點頭。

「看在你這張臉長得很不錯的份上，我會溫柔一點的。」大野智揪住櫻井翔嘴邊膠帶一角，緩緩撕開，即使他動作溫柔許多，但櫻井翔還是痛的直皺眉頭。

「嗚⋯⋯我跟你說多少次了，這一定是誤會。」

「什麼誤會？」他把膠帶揉成一團，扔進垃圾桶裡，用手指抹掉櫻井翔臉上的黏痕，對方一臉嫌棄地別過頭。

「第一，我不是什麼Money Boy，我是夜店裡的表演者，唱Rap的，我只是剛好去吧檯休息。第二，我才不是夜店給你的『保護費』，你來這麼多次有收過男人嗎？我記得是給錢吧？」

「你以為我會相信你嗎？」

「會。」櫻井翔意志堅定地向大野智猛點頭，他直直盯著黑道老大許久。

黑道老大百堅不摧的心牆被Rapper的眼神撞破，對方的眼睛太好看，看這麼久大野智反倒不好意思起來，「⋯⋯好吧我相信你了。」

「把繩子解開。」

「⋯⋯不。我要親手拿到保護費才能放了你，不然你逃走我豈不就虧大了？」

其實大野智不是很在意有沒有拿到保護費，錢對他來說並不是太大的事，他只是對他眼前的這個男人產生興趣，想要對方罷了。

「好吧。我發誓我不逃，幫我把繩子解開。」

櫻井翔再次意志堅定地望向大野智，期待這招奏效，只不過大野智不會再上當第二次，他把綁住對方的繩子解開，改用另一種方式。

「你⋯⋯為什麼要用手銬啊？」

「這樣你絕對不會逃走。」大野智心情愉悅地扯著一邊銬著他，一邊銬著櫻井翔的手銬，鑰匙被他好好地放在西裝口袋裡，他用沒被銬住的那隻手拿起夾在襯衫上的墨鏡，輕輕一甩，霸氣戴上。

「走吧，Showくん。」

「你⋯⋯」櫻井翔只覺得無奈。他深深懷疑大野智到底是怎麼當上老大的。

而黑道老大對他露出微笑，嘴角的弧度神采飛揚，墨鏡下的眼神卻暗了。

「リーダー，到了。」

「喔。」深黑色車門被打開，大野智側過身就要下車，右手卻被一股力量扯住，回過頭櫻井翔無奈的指了指把他們兩個銬在一起的手銬，大野智這才想起他怕櫻井翔逃跑的聰明之舉。

「走吧，問問經理就知道，我真的不是你的保護費。」跟大野智一起下車時，受到周圍保鏢們的注目禮，他們的目光讓櫻井翔真的有自己被大野智包養的錯覺，雞皮疙瘩都被嚇得跑出來了，櫻井翔乖乖跟在黑道老大身後，一起走向夜店——「Sh*t！」Rapper就連罵髒話也有唱Rap的感覺，可惜櫻井翔此刻不想再多唱幾句，他都忘了今天是平日下午，夜店根本還沒開始營業，自己還傻傻跟著大野智坐車到這。

「急什麼？」老大用食指緩慢推了下墨鏡，雖然大野智長的不是特別高，但論氣勢足以讓一米八的小弟們折服，他先是抬頭對著監視器擠眉弄眼，拿下墨鏡使眼色，再敲敲鐵門，等待回應。

櫻井翔頗猶豫該不該告訴大野智晚上才會有人來開門，現在店裡什麼人都沒有。

「⋯⋯喔？很會忍嘛，怕了？」大野智靠近鐵門，看了眼鞋尖心中默默計算好施力點，往鐵門一踹，金屬碰撞的吵鬧噪音響起，像是他獨特的按門鈴方式，但無人回應。

「喂！開門！」他又再踹了下，櫻井翔被拉的跟著踉蹌幾步，終於忍無可忍：「等等！不要踢了！這個時間店裡沒人。」

聽到櫻井翔的話，大野智扯了扯右手，把對方拉近，對方以一個不太優雅的方式撞進他懷裡。距離太近，櫻井翔想拉開卻被大野智用楚楚可憐的眼神盯著，「你⋯⋯該不會在騙我吧？」他另一隻手撫上櫻井翔的臉頰，來回摩挲的同時卻讓櫻井翔有些畏懼的退開。

「你別碰我。」

「⋯⋯你的臉太好看了，忍不住。」

「你、你在說什麼啊？」被稱讚後臉頰微紅，櫻井翔習慣地咬了咬下唇，隨即意識到稱讚他的是那個奇怪的黑道老大，他的右手抓住對方在臉上亂摸的手，要大野智放開。

「跟我走，就算你不是什麼Money Boy，我也可以包養你。」

「等、你說什麼？」

無法面對大野智突如其來的告白，櫻井翔沒能從超展開的狀況下反應過來，他一氣之下用力將大野智推開，卻因為該死的手銬銬著他們兩個，而讓他也向同個方向跌去，眼看就要跌倒，周圍場景彷彿慢動作播放，向前倒的Rapper先生脖子上沈重的金項鍊重力加速度他跌得更快，身手事實上頗為矯健的黑道老大在往後跌的瞬間穩住重心，一個箭步用他沒被綁住的那隻手扶上櫻井翔的腰，反過來把櫻井翔壓在他高級的車子上。

一旁顧車的小弟忽略過程只看到結果——大野智一時按奈不住車咚了他最新的男寵——各個露出標準的撲克臉看似波瀾不驚心裡卻怒海濤天。

「你⋯⋯」大野智的呼吸近在咫尺，身體貼著身體，櫻井翔除了猛眨眼以外，說不出任何話，他試圖抗拒，可他們被手銬銬在一塊的手十指交扣，身上大野智一時半刻沒有要退後的意思，櫻井翔想逃都不行。

「我⋯⋯」

在他身上壓著他的男人嘴唇微張，欲言又止，越靠越近，櫻井翔也不是不諳世事初次體驗這種事情的男人，他很快就知道大野智要做什麼，他索性放棄掙扎，不如從了大野智一次，反正、只是親個嘴而已。

櫻井翔閉上眼睛，等待對方湊上⋯⋯很輕很輕、柔軟的觸感落在嘴唇，他偷瞄了黑道老大一眼，怎知對方快速親完，居然用手捂著臉往後倒退三步，說不出話來。

你在害羞什麼啦！櫻井翔雖是被親了一口的那個，卻沒什麼太大反應，反倒是主動親他的大野智先害羞了起來，「Showくん的嘴唇，好軟⋯⋯」那人一臉情竇初開的樣子，用手指撫摸自己的嘴唇，彷彿還在回味剛才的吻，露出害臊又幸福的笑容。

這個人昨天才想強上他，今天只是親他一下卻像初戀少年一樣，到底是怎樣？櫻井翔不解地看向笑瞇瞇的大野智，對方察覺到他的視線，笑得更開。

難不成、大野智是戀愛了？而且，對象是他櫻井翔？


	4. 004

被塞回車裡一路暢行無阻後，回到黑道老大的住所，櫻井翔無奈地被抓進門，無力掙扎的同時還被大野智偷摸了好幾把。

「Showくん，你真的不是保護費？」他覺得夜店送櫻井翔過來肯定是要誘惑他，而對方不知不覺中也成功了，管他什麼Money Boy還是Rapper，送過來的櫻井翔都是大禮，這份大禮如今想要逃走⋯⋯山風組組長此時如當頭棒喝般開竅，對了！只要不讓櫻井翔離開，他沒辦法跟外界聯繫，就沒有人知道他會在哪，而他大野智也能讓櫻井翔成為他包養的男人。

大野智動了壞念頭，隨即又打消，他不想玩什麼監禁，光憑這樣就算能關住櫻井翔的身，也不能擄走櫻井翔的心。

「真的不是，我不想再重複⋯⋯你可不可以把手銬解開？我不跑了。」跟大野智坐在同一張長沙發上，外圍站著幾個背對他們的小弟，櫻井翔都不忍想像小弟們是怎麼看他們的老大，他們兩個從早到現在都銬在一起，像奇怪的情趣Play。

「不行。」離他有一段距離的黑道老大，正隨意瀏覽桌上的山風組事務，不算認真也不算偷懶。

「我、我想上廁所，把手銬解開。」櫻井翔困窘地望著大野智，他皺起眉頭，咬著下唇，像是求饒。

「我跟你一起去。」

「你解開手銬就好，不用那麼麻煩。」

「嗯⋯⋯」大野智閒著的那隻手伸入白色西裝外套，在上衣口袋裡摸索，櫻井翔頓時充滿希望，內心期待不已，可大野智努力找尋手銬鑰匙找半天，還是什麼都找不到的樣子，在櫻井翔看來分明是假裝的，「糟糕，丟了。」

「我沒有那麼好騙，鑰匙在你外套口袋裡。」

「我真的沒有騙你，不信你自己找找看。」

他坐到櫻井翔對面，面對面免不了的眼神交流令櫻井翔感覺自己臉頰變熱，別過頭不去看黑道老大主動追求他的神情，他有些為難地伸出右手，摸進大野智上衣口袋，肢體接觸的動作有些曖昧，他免不了碰到大野智的胸口，接著他攤開手，纖長的手指摸進內袋深處，開始尋找鑰匙。

左右都摸了一遍，還是沒找到，方才的曖昧氣氛消失殆盡，櫻井翔臉色越來越難看，鑰匙不見意味著他要跟大野智銬在一起至少一天，除非找到鑰匙或用什麼東西強行斷開，但大野智堂堂山風組組長不可能找警察或消防局幫忙，櫻井翔唯一想到的可能辦法過於暴力血腥，他不想因此多一個槍傷或失去一隻手。

「真的⋯⋯不見了⋯⋯」失望地低下頭，櫻井翔此時湧上的感覺卻是羞赧——他非常想上廁所，快要憋不住了，可他跟大野智沒有辦法分開。雖然他們都是男生，雖然平常上廁所旁邊也是站個人，但如果是大野智⋯⋯櫻井翔不能保證會發生什麼事，大概只能叫對方轉過去。

「對不起啦。」大野智拉扯著手銬，暗自竊喜。

「⋯⋯我要上廁所。」

「喔，去吧。」

櫻井翔看了看他，「帶路。」

「好。」

從來沒想過上個廁所也要上得戰戰兢兢。乾淨的廁所裡，櫻井翔單手解開扣子，拉下褲鏈，拉鍊拉下的聲音在安靜的空間格外大聲，大野智背對他站在他旁邊，他卻可以感受到時不時頭過來想要偷看的視線。

「不要偷看，有什麼好看的，你有的我也有。」他拉下內褲前端，用手握著下身，對準小便斗。

「被看也不會怎樣，你有的我也有。」

「話不是這麼說的！」注意大野智的視線，櫻井翔終究還是憋不住，管他大野智有沒有在看，先解決生理需求再說。

安靜的廁所被沖水聲覆蓋，兩個人突然陷入沈默，拉上褲鏈，櫻井翔側過頭看著站在他旁邊的大野智，「你剛剛、」

「都看到了。」

難得無話可說的Rapper快步走出廁所，帶著一臉緋紅，手銬牽著大野智要他走快點，在洗手台洗完手，整好衣服褲子，大野智一直在他身後盯著他，像是背後靈，又像跟蹤狂，櫻井翔轉身要走，卻被對方困在他的身體與洗手台之間。

「你有完沒完。」近的能感覺到對方的呼吸，櫻井翔猛退，大野智跟進，直到退到不能退為止。

「⋯⋯Showくん真的好可愛呢。」瘋狂逼近卻沒有親吻的意思，反倒像挑釁、或壓下渴望，大野智露出令櫻井翔不解的微笑，緊緊擁住對方。被忽地抱緊的櫻井翔嚇了一跳，在大野智懷裡掙扎一會兒，索性不掙扎了，大野智稍矮於他，對方把頭靠在自己肩膀上，好似他們是一對相愛已久的戀人。

這、這是......失戀？缺乏愛？移情？把他誤以為誰了？

櫻井翔僵直的身體放鬆，在空中不知所措的手回抱大野智，輕輕撫摸對方的背，另一手跟大野智銬在一起，也安撫似地摸上對方的手，「嗯⋯⋯謝謝。」

「Showくん，我不想放你走。」

「咦？」

「我知道你不是Money Boy，我已經叫人調查過了。」

「噢、喔嗯。」

大野智放開櫻井翔，自顧自將他拉向房間的方向，櫻井翔不是沒有警覺，但他跟大野智被手銬銬住，想離也離不開，大野智的力氣又出乎意料的大，這位黑道老大還是有點實力的。

「我不想放你走，但我會放你走。」他打開房門，把櫻井翔拉向床邊，像他們剛醒來的時候那樣，「再多陪我一下？」

對方無辜中帶著不容拒絕的強硬，彷彿拒絕就會受傷那樣，櫻井翔想了想，反正只是陪一下，不至於被推倒硬上⋯⋯下一秒就被推倒了，他到底還是太天真了，為什麼會覺得大野智沒有任何意圖，蓋棉被純聊天？

不過他們各一隻手銬在一起，就算要怎樣，櫻井翔也不會佔下風，他有一半的機會可以反推大野智，「只、只能陪喔，你不准做什麼。」

大野智聞言笑了笑，眼角的皺褶很是好看，「你期待我對你做什麼？」他在櫻井翔耳邊低語，空著的那手摸進櫻井翔上衣裡頭，如同撫摸寵物般輕柔，安撫一般不帶色情意味。

「沒有！」不想承認的是，櫻井翔享受大野智這樣的輕撫，在下腹打轉，緩慢向上蔓延胸口的溫熱使前者不得不咬牙忍住舒服的呻吟，大野智的手不安份，卻也不刻意，頻繁經過乳尖，掌心摩挲櫻井翔上身每一寸肌膚。

沒有說話，大野智俯下身在櫻井翔頸子旁邊呼吸，粗重的呻吟要勾起櫻井翔藏匿深處的深刻慾望，纖長的手指游走到下腹，點到為止，放在褲頭上，想要取得對方的同意。

「沒有是嗎？」

「沒有⋯⋯」櫻井翔維持不被誘惑的理性，大力點頭，只見大野智收回手，在他身側躺了下來，盯著他面紅耳赤，有些生氣又臉紅的樣子在大野智眼中除了可愛還是可愛，一見鍾情鍾情成這樣大野智也覺得奇妙。

但是、不能亂來⋯⋯大野智不希望強迫自己喜歡的人櫻井翔，他強忍著立刻把櫻井翔扒光的衝動，最後只是偷親櫻井翔的臉頰一口，「你睡一下吧，等等把你送回去。」

「嗯？」

大野智拍拍對方的肩，關了燈起身把櫻井翔一個人留在床上，離開房間。

「嗯？嗯？」被留在房間裡的櫻井翔搞不清楚狀況，他就這樣看著大野智走掉，驚訝地再看向自己的左手。等等，手銬什麼時候被解開的？


	5. 005

車子停在夜店門口，正好是開店時間，黑道老大的小弟們幫櫻井翔打開車門，櫻井翔很不適應地點點頭道謝，逕自走向夜店，後面跟著要來收真正的保護費的大野智，後者戴上墨鏡，擺出一副黑道大佬的樣子。

站在店門口的經理看到櫻井翔，立刻上前問他昨晚跑哪，後半場都是松潤一人撐著，話還沒說完，本來該是夜店表演者的Rapper指了指後頭，經理睜大眼睛，噢，是山風組組長。

「呃、呃、呃您、您、您大駕光臨本店是要？」

「昨天我要收的保護費呢？」他走近經理，手撐在門口的接待櫃台上，好整以暇，墨鏡後神色自然，卻讓經理感受到濃濃的壓迫感，「嗯？」

他用目光確認櫻井翔離開，經理支支吾吾說不出話，小弟在旁邊施壓，膽小的經理差點沒嚇到尿褲子，大野智個性也不是不好，他可是很善解人意的。他敲敲櫃台，經理面有難色地看著他，好像拿不出錢一樣。

「不然這樣好了，保護費我不要了，但是，我這一個月來夜店喝酒你都得算我免費。」

「啊、啊？」

「我不會鬧事，你放心。」

大野智用手推了推墨鏡，帥氣又霸道。經理想了想，好像也沒有拒絕的理由，比起一次好幾十萬的保護費，一個月喝酒免費簡直太便宜他們，雖然不清楚黑道老大這麼做的理由，但經理還是答應了。

「那個、我可以、可以、」好奇心會殺死貓，才剛開口多說一句話，經理便感受到山風組屬下們足以殺人的凶惡眼神，老大大野智卻耐心地看著他，願意聽他繼續講完，「我可以問一下為什麼嗎⋯⋯」

人稱リーダー的男人挑眉，整好白西裝的領子，擺了個姿勢，挑挑手指要經理靠近，「Show叫什麼名字？」

「櫻井翔⋯⋯？」經理完全沒有察覺到自己賣了夥伴的名字。

「那好。因為我要追櫻井翔。」

「喔嗯⋯⋯」他點點頭，嗯，追櫻井翔，好理由⋯⋯「什麼？你要追櫻井翔？」

大野智笑了下，拍拍經理的肩，把小弟留在外面，自己走進了燈紅酒綠的夜店。

  
「翔さん昨天去哪了？」戴著一副大耳機的松本潤在迴響的重低音中湊近櫻井翔旁邊，刻意放大音量怕櫻井翔聽不見，「我都找不到你。」他再看了看櫻井翔這一身跟昨晚一模一樣的穿著，心裡有了答案，忍不住皺起眉頭，「你該不會是、」

「不、說來話長，我晚點再告訴你。」

櫻井翔拿走放在DJ台旁邊的麥克風，站到小舞台上，雖然這樣的衣著在夜店十分普通，但他天生的氣場藏也藏不住，在舞台上櫻井翔拿著麥克風，緩緩隨音樂舞動身軀，時不時來個幾句饒舌，他唱歌很好聽，聲線溫柔，在夜店裡不常唱，大多是Rap炒熱氣氛。

「夜店的朋友們，調子はどうだ？」

「耶！」

「還不夠不夠不夠不夠嗨，再大聲點？」

「嘿！」

DJ松本潤的音樂此刻流淌，將夜店的氣氛炒到最高點，男男女女在台下跟著節奏扭動，跳著身體貼身體曖昧的舞，甚至有人玩嗨了直接親吻對方，手摸來摸去，反正燈光美氣氛佳，來夜店本來就是要尋樂的。

「嗯哼、嗯哼、肩にもたれかかる左の耳、繋ぐ手の震える意味、」

這首櫻井翔寫的中板歌曲被松本潤改了編曲，電音混著Hip Hop風格，舞台上的櫻井翔一邊唱，一邊跳，扭動腰肢，擺動臀部。

投入音樂中，櫻井翔偶爾自然閉上雙眼，沈醉在夜生活獨特的世界中，想像與另一個人共舞，搖擺著身體，望向舞池裡的人們，是不是他們也期待著一場邂逅？他像個故事旁白，用歌曲唱出大膽的暗示。

記憶中還不是Rapper的自己也曾在舞池裡尋獲某個對象，年少輕狂的一夜尋歡，他甚至忘了對方長什麼樣子。搭訕他的女人不少，男人更多，櫻井翔忍不住打量自己到底哪一點吸引男人，同時懷疑起自己的性向。嘛啊，男人，也不是不行。

「いつからか互いに意地、一日 いまもよぎる景色⋯⋯」

他沒忘記念Rap，只不過當他抬起頭環顧四周時，某個熟悉身影卻吸住他的目光。

大野智在吧台邊向酒保要了一杯威士忌，透過墨鏡欣賞著櫻井翔舞動的身軀和意外撩人的歌聲，台上的櫻井翔注意到他，他們四目相接，黑道老大微微一笑，隱藏不少意圖，大野智自認是友善的笑容，櫻井翔卻覺得對方隨時都要叫小弟衝上台把自己綁走辦了。

一個走位走到他的搭檔松本潤旁邊避開大野智炙熱的目光，DJ很自然地幫他接下一首歌，專注地擺弄著唱盤，櫻井翔佯裝冷靜，硬是自嗨喊了幾聲。

察覺櫻井翔有意迴避，大野智也沒說什麼，畢竟櫻井翔不能趕他走，這樣隔著人群用視線騷擾對方也不賴。

背景音樂是DJ播放的舞曲大合輯，櫻井翔暫時去後台休息，大概是要換衣服。大野智抿下嘴唇，威士忌的香辣在口中散開，就像櫻井翔一樣，香香辣辣。他沒有追過去後台，這個時候輕舉妄動就不好了，他並不魯莽，操之過急也不是好事。

既然下定決心要追一見鍾情的對象，大野智就不會輕易示弱放棄。


	6. 006

總算撐過一個晚上，他們的作息總是日夜顛倒，夜裡才是他們的白天，而白天是最佳補眠時間。天還沒亮，櫻井翔跟松本潤在後台整理自己的東西，櫻井翔的背包沒人動過，可能也沒人會發現放了整整一天，除了他的搭檔松本潤。

雖然細心想過櫻井翔可能因為種種原因不好意思回答，但跑掉放生他一個人撐全場這種反常的事情還是讓松本潤開口問道：「你昨天去哪了？」

「我⋯⋯被黑道抓走了。」

「什麼？」

「字面上的意思，某個叫大野智的黑道老大誤以為我是店裡要給他的保護費，把我抓走了。」

「那、」松本潤意味深長地看了櫻井翔一眼，咳了兩聲，「呃⋯⋯」

「沒！」像是想起什麼，櫻井翔猛力搖頭，說服自己跟松本潤他想像的糟糕事情都沒有發生，雖然該發生的都已經發生了。

「喔⋯⋯翔さん沒事就好。」

說出口的話平淡無起伏，松本潤的擔心卻寫在臉上，隨便一個黑道進來就把櫻井翔抓走，夜店的管理也太差了，怎麼沒人通知呢？而且被綁走的對象是櫻井翔，他的工作搭檔兼音樂上他欣賞的前輩。

「嗯，沒事就好。」櫻井翔背好背包，先出了門，松本潤跟在後頭，他們在夜店後門告別，天快亮了，兩個人都略有睡意，「掰啦。」

「掰掰，翔さん路上小心。」

松本潤看著櫻井翔逐漸遠去的背影愣了許久，等到人影遠到看不見了以後，他才轉身往相反的方向走去。

心裡總覺得哪裡不大對勁。

直覺令松本潤傷透腦筋，最後還是掏出手機，傳了封簡訊給櫻井翔，『到家記得傳個簡訊報平安。』

揣測對方收到這封簡訊時的表情，松本潤心情有些複雜，他沒有停下腳步，就只是一直往自己家裡的方向走著。他對櫻井翔最多⋯⋯只是關心罷了。他非常確定。

  
這是大野智連續第三天到夜店看他表演。

櫻井翔被抓走隔天下班後，一開始鬆了一口氣，回家路上十分安全，沒有半路殺出一台車下了一票人要綁走他，但過了兩天他就發現，沒人要綁他，但有人在跟蹤他。

對方跟蹤的技巧很不錯，櫻井翔試圖甩開，屢屢失敗，還讓對方跟到自己公寓住處樓下，他有點緊張，怕是被對方抓住做一些比綁架更變態的事情，後來他又發現，這不能算是跟蹤，分明是跟監，大野智鐵定找人二十四小時追著他的行跡來確保他的安全。

雖然被跟蹤心裡不太舒服，換個角度想，目前沒人敢欺負他，大野智那些黑道也沒對他做出什麼喪盡天良的事情，櫻井翔看過幾部極道系列電影，通常被抓走的不是斷個小指無名指，就是身上多什麼疤痕刺青，他想到這就打了個哆嗦，太可怕了，不敢再想。

不知道是電影太誇張還是大野智對他太好，櫻井翔沒把被大野智的人跟蹤的事情太放在心上，倒是大野智這個詭異的黑道老大吸引著他的注意力。

除了一直在吧檯喝威士忌，對在舞台上載歌載舞的櫻井翔投以要把他吃掉的赤裸視線以外，他還觀察到，大野智其實還是會加入人群中跳幾支舞的，那格格不入、不知道是幾零年代復古流行的白西裝讓他立刻成為全場焦點，完全不知為何在室內也要戴墨鏡的設定讓大野智添了幾分神秘酷帥。

而且櫻井翔不得不承認，大野智很會跳舞。

在台上當背景音樂的櫻井翔觀察入微，大野智西裝外套一甩，徑直走入舞池的身影霸氣十足，不愧是黑道老大，出場感覺都自帶旁人勿近的強勢氣場。

第一次看到大野智「跳舞」，那個人擺好姿勢，頗為正經，感覺隨時來段華爾滋或鬥牛舞櫻井翔都不會太意外，結果大野智比了好幾個搞笑藝人的標準動作，櫻井翔在台上硬生生沒忍住笑意，噗疵爆笑出聲，他還記得把麥克風拿遠一些，否則全場都要聽到他笑到不行的笑聲，松本潤對他投以奇怪的目光，櫻井翔揮揮手抹了下笑得幾乎要流眼淚的眼角，要他繼續放音樂。

DJ松本潤換了下一首歌，周圍越來越多人的目光望向一身奇異裝扮的大野智，還以為他是刻意穿成這樣來吸引別人注意。大野智也不再搞笑，他推推墨鏡，音樂一下，嘴裡念念有詞，大概是在說「這首歌真令人懷念啊」，下一秒一個頓點，身體一震，幾個滑步，櫻井翔立刻看出大野智真有兩把刷子。

對方變化多端的優雅舞步像隻貓，也許是黑道訓練過，大野智雙腳特別靈活，對在反拍上踩了好幾個腳步，身體柔軟度佳，簡單的律動看起來都像練了好幾年一樣特別厲害。

大野智身邊圍著一圈看他跳舞的群眾，被圍觀也無動於衷，倒是頻頻望向櫻井翔，彷彿知道櫻井翔正在注視他一般，櫻井翔接收到大野智隔著墨鏡不斷投來的小眼神，不知道該如何反應，只好對大野智露出看似友善的乾笑。

示好終於得到櫻井翔的反應，大野智整個人跳得更帶勁，他拿下墨鏡，看了櫻井翔幾眼，將墨鏡收到自己口袋裡，動了動筋骨，舞台上時不時唱個幾句的櫻井翔還不知道他要幹嘛，接著大野智原地跳了兩下當暖身，猝不及防秀了個後空翻。

「喔喔喔喔！」圍觀群眾看見這名奇裝異服的男子這麼厲害，深藏不露，各個都大力拍手，大野智靦腆地點點頭，把墨鏡戴回後又向櫻井翔扯開一個閃亮的微笑。

櫻井翔唯一可以確認的是，從那刻起什麼都亂了。

他竟然覺得大野智，那個綁走他以為他是Money Boy的黑道老大，那個在房間裡差點就要壓倒他進犯他的男人，有那麼一些些些些迷人。


	7. 007

第三天，大野智已經連續到夜店看他表演三天了，雖然櫻井翔覺得其實是他看大野智到夜店表演三天，畢竟黑道老大在舞池中的身影太過明顯，引人注目，明明是個黑道老大卻超會跳舞，下一秒又故意耍帥給他看，怎麼形容呢，櫻井翔想了想，有個詞來著，是叫反差萌？

休息時間櫻井翔終於忍不住了，他向路過他旁邊親自送酒的忙碌酒保討了杯果汁，來到大野智面前，「你怎麼又來了？」

「來看你。」大野智不拐彎抹角，誠懇地拿下墨鏡跟櫻井翔對視，他往前站了一步，離櫻井翔距離有點近，兩個人都在此刻想起先前意外的親吻，後者沒有退，大野智得寸進尺地湊更近，嘴唇離另一個人的只有幾公分。

「你沒有別的事情要做？」

「有啊。我來收『保護費』。」講到保護費三個字的時候，大野智把手伸向櫻井翔後腰，一把摟住，他看過櫻井翔裸體，有點軟肉的腰摟起來恰恰好，他再向前，迅速將嘴唇貼過去，被偷襲的櫻井翔顯然還沒能反應過來。

「你做什麼⋯⋯」

「親你。」

「喂！」這次櫻井翔捕捉到閃躲的時機，掙脫大野智的懷抱，「其他人呢？你的那些部下。」

「他們有別的事情要做。」

「⋯⋯」傻眼。黑道老大是這麼閒的嗎？氣氛尷尬的詭異，櫻井翔不知道要怎麼回覆大野智天然的發言，他大可轉頭走掉，但心裡莫名的感覺讓他想再跟大野智多講幾句話，待久一些。  
「那個、リーダー？」

「智くん。叫我智くん。」

突然親密的稱呼令櫻井翔難以啟齒，他勉強開口叫了聲「智くん」，便得到對方一個滿足的微笑跟「翔くん」同樣親密的回應。

「我、」

「翔くん知道為什麼我天天來嗎？」

櫻井翔不好意思說「來看我」這種話，他隨意嗯了聲，喝了口果汁來掩飾自己的害羞與尷尬。

「因為我要追你。」

「噗——」剛入口的果汁差點噴出，櫻井翔在最後一刻掩住嘴巴，否則大野智的白西裝就要變橙色西裝，這麼直白的答案讓櫻井翔招架不住，趕緊拿張衛生紙擦了擦嘴角，恢復往常的形象。

「翔くん要答應我嗎？」

大野智離他越來越近，他看黑道老大態度這麼認真，內心又一陣掙扎，某種不可抗的情愫使他被大野智吸引，但櫻井翔不是馬上答應較為急躁的那種人，最終他也給了個回應，「我會認真考慮。」

「嗯⋯⋯翔くん，過來。」

「什麼啊⋯⋯」

被大野智拉著走，身為Rapper的他算算時間差不多該上場，大野智卻硬是拉著他不放手，一路拉近人群眾多的舞池中，台上的DJ松本潤很快就找到台下的Rapper櫻井翔，只見一個奇怪的男人牽著櫻井翔的手，松本潤好像懂了什麼，他瞪大眼睛，櫻井翔朝他比了一些手勢，看起來像是要他繼續放舞曲，請他代班，這下好奇的松本潤絕對會要櫻井翔日後從實招來。

「你幹嘛拉著我、我、」

「噓。」大野智摀住櫻井翔的嘴巴，夜店重低音喇叭播放的電子舞曲中，有幾聲明顯不是調情打鬧的呼喊。

「人呢？去哪了？」「快追！他的同夥也一起！」

黑道老大此刻才讓櫻井翔覺得他是黑道老大，那人眼神忽然變得銳利，靠上來在櫻井翔耳邊對他說：「我們被鎖定了。冷靜，照著我的話做。」


	8. 008

舞池裡男男女女在音樂與酒精的催化下，搖動身軀享受氣氛，這樣充滿曖昧氣息的地方，一個眼神一個動作都是勾引。大野智跟櫻井翔很好地混入裡頭，他們藏在人群中，空間不大，他們只能用貼的站在一起。

櫻井翔方才聽見大野智的話，緊張得要命，臉上卻還是寫著冷靜，他們面對面假裝在跳舞，互相靠在對方肩上，櫻井翔變得急促的呼吸打在大野智臉側，而後者安撫的字句傳入前者耳中時，對方有磁性的聲音讓櫻井翔一陣敏感。

從今天大野智進到夜店以後，他便意識到整天身後的殺氣不是錯覺，而是有意針對。看來自己不帶下屬出門還是太大意了，誰叫外頭想要他性命的人比比皆是，不提防點很容易就被別人做掉。

但在櫻井翔面前大野智可是一點防備也沒有，第一次見面時就被櫻井翔在心上開了一槍，完全打中他心房，名副其實的一見鍾情。

沒想到有人知道他固定來找櫻井翔，並利用這點要他乖乖就範。

大野智的雙手環上櫻井翔的腰，即使知道是要裝得更像一點，櫻井翔仍不免悸動，胸口貼上對方的，他也能感受到大野智加速的心跳不比他慢。

「跟著我的腳步，稍微快點，往後門去。」

說話時開闔的嘴唇幾乎碰到櫻井翔的耳朵，身體與身體緊貼一起，他們都感覺不大對勁，尤其是大野智，他正按奈著自己無意間被櫻井翔挑起的情慾，沒辦法，他們真的離得太近了，幾乎零距離，即使在床上交纏，也可能沒有像這樣惹人難耐。

櫻井翔用眼神告訴大野智後門的方向，原地舞動的腳步也出現變化，扶著彼此的腰與肩膀輕輕搖擺，後頭有人追殺，櫻井翔甚至看見幾個穿著跟大野智部下差不多的黑衣男正突破重重人群，緩緩向他們走來。

被人追趕的緊張感搭上彼此蒸騰流動的慾望，心跳加快，卻要裝作沒事。

這無疑對兩人都是莫大的考驗。

那邊一個黑衣男子左顧右盼，似乎正在找尋他們兩個的蹤跡，對方正要轉向他們這邊，抓緊櫻井翔肩頭，大野智在他耳邊低語，「吻我，快。」

櫻井翔也沒多想，環住大野智脖子側過頭親了上去，為掩人耳目，這並不是一個輕如蜻蜓點水的吻，而是漫長的深吻，櫻井翔吸吮著大野智的嘴唇，他甚至閉起眼睛，享受這個偽裝但真實的親吻，沒有被櫻井翔的主動嚇到，大野智熱烈回應著對方，舌尖撬開櫻井翔唇齒，滑進對方口腔，纏纏綿綿，大野智瞇著眼偷看黑衣男一號走掉了沒，卻也沒停下嘴上功夫。

還要悄悄移動的櫻井翔一瞬間晃了神，他踩到大野智的腳，一個不小心向後摔去，而大野智順勢靠過去，以一個公主抱的姿勢接住要跌倒的櫻井翔，後者摟上大野智的頸子，在被大野智接住後反向吻了回去。

如同精心安排的交際舞動作，完美Hold住全場。卻也吸引到黑衣男子們的目光。

「在那邊！」

大野智把櫻井翔放下，拉住對方的手叫道：「跑！」他們手牽手，快速穿過舞池人群，也不管是不是撞到人，只管朝向後門的方向奔跑。

「砰砰！」槍聲四起，夜店頓時熱鬧了起來，黑衣男的大聲呼喊、群眾不知所措地交談、醉得不省人事根本不知道發生什麼事的男女、在舞台上一臉震驚的松本潤、安定看好戲的酒保⋯⋯大野智與櫻井翔不管身後的一切，他們現在的目標就是要衝向那扇後門。

「要到了！快！」

「衝！」

黑道老大用身體撞向眼前厚重的鐵門，逃生口通往夜店後的小巷，櫻井翔使勁關上門，兩聲槍響撞擊在剛關上的門上，大野智從懷裡掏出一把自動手槍，也回開了一槍示威。

「去哪？」

「跑就對了。」

熟門熟路的櫻井翔帶著大野智，從小巷繞到另一條巷子，再穿過大街，一路上沒有回頭，全憑默契，他絕對相信大野智會跟上。


	9. 009

「哈啊、呼、哈⋯⋯」扶著牆喘氣，大野智跟櫻井翔看後面沒有人追上來，心中一塊大石頭也放下，他們一邊喘一邊休息，看著對方，大野智一副很累的樣子，櫻井翔忍不住笑了。

「他們是誰？」

「不知道，總之就是、呼、想要幹掉我的人。」

「嗯⋯⋯」望向大野智手上的自動手槍，櫻井翔沒有多說什麼，如果黑道老大身上沒什麼武器防身的話，他才覺得更奇怪，只是看到剛剛大野智精準的槍法，櫻井翔總算有理由說服自己相信大野智是山風組的組長老大。

「翔くん、抱歉讓你捲入危險⋯⋯」站起來整好凌亂的衣衫，大野智把手槍收回自己上衣口袋，這是櫻井翔到目前為止第一次看見大野智露出這樣愧疚的表情。

「沒關係、我⋯⋯」櫻井翔走近大野智，巷子裡只有他們兩個人，正值深夜，一盞路燈的微光打在大野智好看的臉上，即使停止喘氣，櫻井翔餘悸猶存，方才緊張刺激的逃跑過程使他略微亢奮。

他就這麼盯著大野智看，意識過來時，已經近到不能再近了，光影交錯下，那人的睫毛也長出影子，比起吵雜熱鬧的夜店，此刻小巷格外安靜，靜得可以聽見大野智逐漸粗重的呼吸。明明休息那麼久了，呼吸仍舊急促，像是憋著一股衝動，特別難受。

  
「智、唔、嗚嗯？」接吻在櫻井翔預料之中，他們身體貼近一如舞池裡觥籌交錯時的狂亂，也許是氣氛使然，一時意亂情迷，總之此刻櫻井翔有種要回吻大野智的衝動。

剛才在夜店裡為掩人耳目親了好幾下，他們都覺得假戲真做，現在乾脆直接來真的，大野智按著櫻井翔的後頸，加深這個粗魯急躁的熱吻，櫻井翔流汗喘息的樣子令人瘋狂、他的笑容那麼可愛那麼美好，哭泣的樣子一定也很美麗，為櫻井翔深深著迷的大野智將對方壓至牆上，一手探近對方的上衣裡。

彼此都不想再多等，深夜巷裡更有種怕被人發現的隱密刺激。另一手開始解開彼此的褲頭，隔著內褲都能感受到底下的熱情，大野智扯下櫻井翔的內褲，下身靠上去，用自己的勃起磨蹭對方的。

「呃嗯、」

輕喘出聲的櫻井翔也想幫幫大野智，他的手被大野智拉向他們碰在一起摩擦的性器，櫻井翔用手握著他與大野智的東西，大野智再以自己的手握上櫻井翔的手。抬頭望向對方，眼底慾深谿壑，方才爆發的腎上腺素使兩人尚未從興奮的狀況下逃離。

「舒服？」

大野智開始緩緩擼動，要櫻井翔同他一併套弄，湧上的快感使櫻井翔舒服的頂著腰，想要更多，大野智在櫻井翔耳畔的喘息像催化劑讓櫻井翔更加努力，前者一挺一挺地，想像自己與櫻井翔交合會是何種情景，把櫻井翔的手當成對方後頭軟熱的窄道，而櫻井翔會耐不住混雜的快樂與痛楚，在他身下呻吟。

「嗯啊、哼、」

「翔くん⋯⋯」

咬了下櫻井翔的嘴唇，大野智按著對方，明明只是在手裡抽插撫弄，櫻井翔卻有種被大野智進入頂弄的錯覺，也舒服的手緊手掌，再快些想讓彼此到達頂點。

「啊啊、啊！」

淺白的手淫顯然無法滿足大野智與櫻井翔，大野智撩起櫻井翔上衣，唇齒停留對方胸前，櫻井翔立刻敏感地顫抖，另一手卻伸至大野智下身根部，來回揉弄底下兩顆小球，用自己的性器去蹭大野智。

「呼嗯⋯⋯再、再快些，智くん、要到了、」

「你也、再、」

瘋狂地用手上下擼動，再加上舌尖在乳頭打轉產生的新鮮快意，大野智首先帶給櫻井翔一次高潮，愉悅浸滿櫻井翔全身，處在高潮中的他扶著大野智，斷斷續續射了兩三次，射在大野智白色西裝上，倒不像弄髒，反而更是淫靡。

大野智吻上櫻井翔胸口，留下淺淺的吻痕，後者的指尖滑過前者的男根，在龜頭處游走，輕淺的摩擦搔弄都能產生巨大的快感，大野智也沒撐更久，在櫻井翔毫無技巧卻足夠刺激的套弄下達到頂峰。

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」

下腹處被大野智的精液射的一蹋糊塗，櫻井翔用手抹去的動作更是勾起大野智萬千骯髒遐想。

「哈、呼、」看著那人將頭靠上自己肩膀休息，大野智稍微清理下糟糕的局面，他穿起褲子，櫻井翔也很自制地把衣服整理好，巷子又恢復一片寧靜，剛剛隱約可聽見的情色喘息全數消失。有什麼卻開始滋長了。

例如無法收拾的渴望與交織而生的複雜感情。


	10. 010

而距離那唯一一次巷子裡的美好曾經已經兩個禮拜了，大野智沒再出現在夜店，櫻井翔每天在台上唱Rap都會習慣性觀察底下人群，而他最近完全沒見過黑道老大的身影，就像人間蒸發一樣，彷彿那次還稱不上性愛的互相幫忙只是一場夢境。

櫻井翔無法不在意大野智，對方突然出現，又突然消失，說好要追他，卻沒有後續行動。

他甚至懷疑大野智是不是在哪次幫派鬥爭中死亡，所以不再現身夜店，但又馬上否決自己這個烏鴉嘴的想法，大野智是不會死的，他深信不疑。

只是相遇得太快，離別也太快，讓櫻井翔有些感慨。

大野智到底跑去哪了？

-

「翔くん要答應我嗎？」

他給櫻井翔兩個禮拜的時間思考那個問題，因為櫻井翔說要認真考慮。

大野智無法忘記他們在深巷裡的擦槍走火，櫻井翔當時被他壓在牆上，臉紅喘氣、高潮的樣子全烙印在他腦海中，他幾乎要忍不住將櫻井翔帶到最近的旅館，來一場大汗淋漓真正的性愛。

雖然沒什麼好害羞的，但事後他一直不敢看櫻井翔，大野智怕自己可能會直接在巷裡上了對方，沒有潤滑的狀況下，櫻井翔絕對會受傷，他不知為何就覺得櫻井翔跟男人應該是第一次，尤其是後面，沒被開發過，一定很緊⋯⋯

甩開不知誰派來的小弟，黑道老大在送櫻井翔回到夜店後，叫了車回到住所。

他也害怕兩個禮拜後被櫻井翔拋棄，畢竟他們的相遇太過巧合，一見鍾情什麼的，櫻井翔恐怕只是玩玩，過不久就會忘記他。

忐忑不安的大野智掏出懷裡的手槍，朝著牆壁開轟。

「砰！砰！」

「喜歡我，不喜歡我，喜歡我，不喜歡我，喜歡我，不喜歡我⋯⋯嘖！」

-

長型黑色高級車停在夜店門口，駕駛走到後方打開後座車門，一名身穿白色西裝的男人走下車，雖然是夜晚卻戴起墨鏡，他自信滿滿，事實上內心十分不安。夜店門口的經理一見他就直冒冷汗，急急忙忙接待，他卻一個擺手回絕。

大野智走進夜店，往他最常待的位置坐，往酒保要了杯威士忌加冰。

「先生很久沒出現了呢。」酒保一邊往酒杯裡倒酒，一邊親切地對他說。

「是啊。今天是來收保護費的。」

「噢？不是上次才剛來嗎？」酒保帶著疑問回他。

威士忌加冰推至大野智面前，大野智拿起來啜飲一口，沒有回話。

「我要一杯床笫之間。」坐在吧檯隔壁的男人對酒保如此說。

「好的。」

「這杯請你。」又一杯酒推至大野智面前，酒如其名，滿滿的性暗示。

大野智沒有抬眼，僅是把酒推回對方面前，「我來收保護費的。」

「喔？要收多少？」

「這就要看你的誠意了。」

「十年？二十年？一輩子？」

「值了。」

櫻井翔把面前的調酒床笫之間一口乾掉，而大野智向他們初次見面那樣，湊了上來。

「那我就不客氣收下了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 啊啊終於寫到後記了！期末各種爆肝壓力大，原本想寫本正經的山組，沒想到最後寫出了一個似乎有點蠢有點可愛的故事，果然人在非常時期，什麼事都做得出來（不是這樣解釋）
> 
> 先謝謝紅茶，封面封底真的太可愛了！山組成功駕馭這個一臉認真搞笑的姿勢，深情對望三分鐘，感覺像是什麼懲罰遊戲，先笑出來的人就輸了（笑）在這邊偷偷祝福紅茶本本賣賣賣，焦頭爛額之下接受我突如其來的請求畫了封面，真的謝謝紅茶！
> 
> 再來謝謝我的小夥伴又關，幫我想出這麼長這麼蠢還令人覺得似曾相識的本本名，傻爆眼，原本我的二號小夥伴還想取什麼「乖乖聽老大的話」（爆笑）
> 
> 謝謝我自己，各種爆肝熬夜大學生作息，還是把本本努力寫完啦！好開心！
> 
> 當初看到這期交嵐就覺得又蠢又萌，而且櫻井翔那個屁股那個腰，可以不要扭得這麼引人犯罪嗎！一本正經搞笑的大野智後勁超強，莫名戳笑點，害我笑好久，他們兩個真的好可愛喔！！！
> 
> 酒保私設相葉雅紀，佐佐倉溜的形象深植我心（不）
> 
> 有一滴滴滴滴松潤對櫻井翔的感情描述，不過定義在欣賞跟崇拜外加好友的關心，接近愛情的喜歡但還算不上愛情的喜歡（？）
> 
> 桌球俱樂部的二宮和也，沒有寫進本篇裡，他出場的時機很難掌握（爆）
> 
> 最後謝謝看到這邊的你！感謝你的支持！希望你喜歡！


End file.
